


He didn't die again without telling him.

by JazzielPunkDixon



Series: Infinity War killed all my OTP's [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzielPunkDixon/pseuds/JazzielPunkDixon
Summary: When he saw fear in Steve's eyes he knew something was wrong with him.





	He didn't die again without telling him.

"You should've gone for the head"  
  
Then a snap of his fingers and everything went quiet.  
  
But something was wrong, Bucky could feel it.  
  
It wasn't like the good kind of quiet, It was like if that silence embraced all your senses and drowned you with it.  
  
And that was how he felt in that moment.  
  
He felt like if the air was drowning him and everything around him was spinning.  
  
That couldn't be good but it was nothing he could handle... Right? Maybe he was just tired or some of that strange creatures hit his head... Yes, that was probably what happened.  
Then pain. A strange kind of pain started growing on his left hand.  
  
Fuck! That wasn't good! That was his metal arm! How he could feel pain in his metal arm?!  
  
He looks at his hand and dust was going out of him  
  
He felt worried. Was this a thing T'challa do on purpose to avoid him to hurt someone if he loses control of himself?  
  
"Steve?" He could hear how his own words were full of fear and obviously Steve noticed it too  
  
He just wanted to feel safe and the only person who makes him feel like that was Steve but when they blocked eyes the only thing he saw in Steve's eyes was fear.  
  
It was the same look he gave him when he fell from the train and that was how he knew something was wrong with him.  
  
The pain started to grow extending all over his arm and suddenly his legs felt the same  
  
He felt so much pain that his legs started to shake and he wasn't able to stay on his feet anymore.  
  
But a pair of arms catches him before he touched the ground.  
  
He looks up and saw that beautiful blue eyes. The same eyes he saw every night in his dreams and make him like he was in heaven.  
  
He wanted to tell him a lot of things, wanted to thank him for trust in him when nobody did and for fight his friends just for keeping him safe.  
  
But now it was too late nothing that he can do or say would stop him from fading away in front of his best friend and the love of his life.  
  
"Bucky you'll be okay. I promise you everything is going to be okay" His voice sounded more like he was trying to convince himself  
  
"Steve. I..." He tried to say something but he felt pain growing on his chest. He didn't know if it was because he was turning into dust or it was because he wanted to cry "I love you" He whispered looking at the eyes he loved so much and then everything went black  
  
At least he didn't die again without telling him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so much for read it! This is the first fic I write in English so if I made some mistakes tell and I'll correct them but I had to write because Infinity War broke my heart.


End file.
